


[带卡]不要随便给机器人买叽叽啊

by Pachu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pachu/pseuds/Pachu





	[带卡]不要随便给机器人买叽叽啊

「我也想要一个那个。」

 

带土低头看了看自己，抬起头坚定地说。

 

卡卡西这辈子什么大风大浪没见过，他把下半张脸埋进水里吐出一串泡泡，没说「机器人没有排泄和生殖这两项功能你不需要这种器官」，也没说「我不知道该怎么给你做」，而是点点头，像答应他明天会给他换上新电池一样轻描淡写地同意了他的要求：「好啊。」

 

听到他的应允，带土顿时高兴起来，一屁股坐在小板凳上捧着脸开始看卡卡西泡澡。卡卡西劝他：「你没必要这样，出去看电视吧。」他摇了摇头，很有责任心的拒绝了，「不行，你要是不小心滑倒了就麻烦了。」

 

虽然不清楚卡卡西具体的年龄，但带土知道他并没有外表看起来那么年轻。

 

大概是因为以前吃过不少苦，年纪上来落得一身病，他还偏偏喜欢忍着不说。身为他制造出的机器人，带土自觉担负起了照顾他的责任。

 

如果不是卡卡西坚决反对他甚至想帮他洗澡。

 

卡卡西倒没说「你搬不动我」这种话，他知道带土看着不算强壮，实际上搬动几个体格健硕的成年男人都不是问题，毕竟他使用的材料和零件全部是最好的。他只是说：「我想让你过得开开心心的……我可以照顾自己，你和朋友们去玩就好了。」

 

正是因为想让带土无忧无虑、快快乐乐的生活，他才将他的身体做成了十五六岁的少年模样。

 

成长的代价对带土来说未免过于惨痛了，卡卡西宁愿他什么都不知道，始终保持着那份天真和热情。他知道带土的童年过得一点都谈不上美好，他从小到大没有一天像其他孩子那样感受过被父母宠爱的滋味，所以他想尽量补偿他。

 

结果他好像还是搞砸了……明明是想好好照顾带土的，事实上好像还是带土照顾他的时间更多一点。

 

带土为了让他安心，有时会故意向他提出一些稀奇古怪的要求。他非常敏感，能够察觉到当自己请求卡卡西帮他做些什么的时候，卡卡西会变得格外高兴，所以他每隔一段时间都会想出一些新奇而又简单的愿望，卡卡西每次都会帮他实现。

 

到底是他在满足带土的愿望，还是带土在满足他的愿望，卡卡西已经分不清了。他希望带土幸福，同时他也隐隐地希望自己能够被他需要。他的愿望只能由带土为他实现。

 

带土……如果没有他拖累着，带土或许会过得更好吧。他总会忍不住这么想。

 

带土想要一个新部件，是因为看到他拥有他没有的器官，于是发觉了人类和机器人之间的不同。他想要改变这种不同，他想要变得和卡卡西一样。

 

他想要成为人类。

 

无论皮肤如何温热柔软、表情如何生动，即便能够成功模拟出人类拥有的所有情绪，机器终究只是冰冷的机器。现在表现得和带土生前一般无二的这个「带土」，只是一台将死去的带土的大脑作为内核运行的机器而已。他的确是带土，但已经不再是曾经的那个带土了。

 

他本来可以不用死的。他那么想成为人类，可他本来就应该是人类。

 

带土渴望变得和人类一样，这是他自己本身的想法，还是带土的「脑」中残存的想法？卡卡西不敢深思，他有些害怕这背后的答案。

 

他剩下的时间已经不多了，等他到了地下，他会亲自向带土赔罪的。

 

变温的水让人感到了微微的凉意，卡卡西从浴缸里站起身，带土积极地跑过来给他递上了浴巾。他的个子不高，捧着长长的浴巾要很努力才能不拖到地上。卡卡西看到他的这种窘态，反而不急着接过来，只是弯着眼睛望着他笑，好像很欣赏他现在这副焦急慌张的样子。

 

「……你真够坏心眼的，卡卡西。」带土鼓起脸颊不满地说，他踮了踮脚，把手上的浴巾举得高高的，「你就不能给我做个大点的身体吗？要一米九！最低也得一米八二！」

 

反正一定要比卡卡西高！

 

「嗯……关于这个……」卡卡西没有继续逗他，接过浴巾擦着身上的水珠，皱着眉显出了有些苦恼的模样，「我也想。但是，你知道的，我没有钱……」

 

这真是个现实的烦恼，带土一时间噎住了。

 

「……也不一定非要用好材料啊。」半晌他才气弱地争辩道，「你每次给我用的都是最好的材料，太贵了。换成便宜的别说一米九，三米都能做出来了。」

 

「这种地方不能省钱的。」卡卡西摇了摇头，毫不犹豫地否决了他的话，他又接着补充道，「再说，三米实在太大了，我的床挤不下，那你恐怕不能和我一起睡了。」

 

「呃……」

 

这可真是个严重的问题。卡卡西的体温暖暖的，摸起来又软，这是仿真皮肤不可能模拟出的手感，带土每天晚上一定要抱着他才肯休眠。卡卡西的睡相很好，从来不挣扎，乖乖躺着让他抱，带土才不舍得和他分开。

 

他很快想出了一个聪明的解决办法：「这样，那我睡床上，你可以睡在我身上。」

 

「……」

 

卡卡西犹犹豫豫地想说点什么，想了想还是闭嘴了。带土越想越觉得这个主意真是好，很高兴地说：「你帮我把胸做大一点，肚子做软一点，你可以枕着我的胸口睡在我的肚子上。」

 

「……不必了。」卡卡西不得不开口拒绝他，他再次搬出了那个无可挑剔的借口，「最近的存款得给你买新部件，过段时间再说吧。」

 

机器人不需要生殖器，不过，有些用途特殊的机器人还是需要的。目前带土使用的身体从头到脚都是卡卡西亲手制作的，可他毕竟没有做过那种部件，即便能够做出来，质量大概也无法与目前市面上贩售的那些成熟的产品相比，还不如直接买一个。

 

他在移动终端上找到了相关的商品图册，发送给带土让他自己选。众多型号各异的生殖部件让带土瞪圆了眼睛，发出了接连不断的感叹声。

 

「好厉害……卡卡西，快看！这个是粉红色的，会震动发热，还会在体内源源不断地流出黏糊糊的卵！据说最大可以容纳三公升的液体！」

 

卡卡西凑过去看了一眼，在心底默默感叹了一下人类的性癖真是千奇百怪，随即平静无波地移开了视线：「要是有看中的就直接买下来吧。」

 

「嗯……」

 

带土看得眼花缭乱，根本无法靠自己做出决定，不得不一次次征求卡卡西的意见：「这个呢？这个XL的尺寸足足有三十公分……」

 

「装上它就穿不上裤子了。」

 

「说得也是……那这个呢？顶端的仿真肉芽可以自由收缩，还能模拟成触手轻松抵达结肠……结肠是什么？」

 

「……就是人类内脏的一部分啦。」卡卡西含糊地说。他为自己贸然答应带土的请求感到了一点后悔。

 

不出意外的话，那些花哨的功能带土永远用不上。如果卡卡西只想哄他开心，其他可供选择的玩具多得是，完全没必要让他接触这种东西。

 

但是难得看到带土这么兴致勃勃的样子，他只能安慰自己，带土对新玩具的兴趣一定会很快过去，到时候再用别的东西转移他的注意力就好了。

 

「我选好了！」带土终于看中了一款，不会再有比这个更好的了，他当机立断地选择了购买，「就是这个了！」

 

他选中的是价格最高的几款中的一个，外表和人类的原装部件没什么差别，放在一众千奇百怪的零件中简直称得上平凡无奇。它的价格之所以如此昂贵，是因为它的商品描述中清楚地写明了「全功能、可变形」。

 

卡卡西喃喃地重复了一遍：「全功能……」

 

「对啊，那些功能好像都挺有趣的，所以我想挨个试试看。」购买的商品很快送到了，带土兴冲冲地拆了包裹，献宝一样把它捧到了卡卡西的面前，「来，卡卡西！帮我装上吧！」

 

被他捧在手心里的那个零件，实在是……过于逼真，让人不忍直视。

 

卡卡西面无表情地扭开了脸：「你自己装吧。」

 

「哎？怎么这样……你来帮我啊……」

 

不管他怎么央求卡卡西都不肯理他，带土只好嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨着，自己去房间里把新部件装上了。

 

他重新穿好衣服，别别扭扭地走出来，不停扯着自己的裤子：「好奇怪……卡卡西，你平时也是这种感觉吗？我觉得我好像都不会走路了……」

 

卡卡西不知道该怎么回答他，只好默默点了点头：「……嗯。」

 

带土在他对面坐下了，他一连换了好几个坐姿都没办法找到一个舒服的姿势，不由得憋红了脸：「真的好奇怪……好涨，而且好热啊，这也是正常的吗？」

 

这听起来显然不怎么正常。卡卡西皱起眉，这时也顾不上别的了，叫他脱了裤子给他检查一下：「是不是安装出错了？让我看看。」

 

「不会，应该没有出错……」带土微微喘息着，拉起他的手往自己的下半身按，卡卡西的指尖碰到了一个炽热的硬物，他触电般地想要缩回手，却被带土牢牢握住了手腕，「好痛……好难受……卡卡西，帮我……」

 

 

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
